


Are You Jealous?

by NotSoForteQuhe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoForteQuhe/pseuds/NotSoForteQuhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait, are you jealous?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> bleh, another drabble import from Tumblr, which BTW is justadapperbowtie.

5: **“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”**  
3: **“Don’t leave, please.”**

“Big spoon or little spoon?” Amethyst asked Peridot while they were laid in bed. This question became a routine in their relationship. Amethyst was used to bring the one to make the first move but Peridot told her that she enjoyed being both, so it became polite to ask. 

No reply came and Peridot turned her back towards Amethyst, pulling the blanket towards herself only. This wasn’t usual. A grumble came from small mouth and Amethyst didn’t notice her fuming. 

“Little spoon, I assume?” 

“No.” Peridot growled. “No spoon. I’m not in the mood.” She pulled the blanket closer to her chest. 

This made Amethyst more confused. She put a hand onto Peridot’s shoulder but she shrugged it off. “Hey, what’s going on?” Her raspy voice inquired. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine.” Peridot’s tone of voice didn’t seem like she was fine at all.

“You sure?” The green gem had always wanted to cuddle all the time, every night.

“Yes.” Peridot was quick to answer again. “I just figured you’d want to go cuddle with Pearl. Since you appear to enjoy her company better than mine.” 

The statement and the harsh tone took Amethyst aback. She stared at her small girlfriend’s back for a second before she continued. “What do you mean?”

Peridot finally turned back around to face Amethyst. Her eyebrows were furrowed and hurt was evident in her eyes. “It’s just since you’re always with her now, you don’t need me to cuddle.” Her voice cracked and she felt betrayed by it and cleared her throat. 

Amethyst think she understood what was going on now. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” She snickered which was really the wrong choice of action but she couldn’t help it.  
“Don’t laugh at me!” Peridot practically screamed and Amethyst had to rush to shush her., resulting in the green gem pushing her away. “Go on to her! I don’t care!” She had a dark blush on her angry face.

“Dude, I don’t have anything going on with Pearl. We’re just tolerating each other more.” Amethyst tried to reassure but couldn’t stop her fit of laughter that was staring up at the thought of her and Pearl ever being romantically involved. 

Peridot was just getting more and more frustrated. She groaned loudly and got up off the bed. “Stop!” She grabbed a pillow and threw it on the floor to release her anger. “Okay, fine, whatever, Amethyst.” The way she spat out her name made Amethyst stop suddenly. “I am going to leave since you are acting like this!” 

“Wait, Peridot!” Amethyst scrambled to grab Peridot’s arm before she could leave. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh.” What made Amethyst feel terrible was the way Peridot pulls her arm away from her as if she was shocked. 

Peridot looked angry and hurt by this point. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Sure you didn’t!” She huffed. “Why can’t you let me be alone again?!” 

“Peridot,” Amethyst called out and her voice cracked this time. “I’m sorry. Don’t leave, please.” Her chubby hands clutched at the blanket beneath her. Tons of emotions were flooding through her and she cursed at herself for having such bad timing and impulsive laughter. “Please don’t leave yet, please hear me out.” Great, she was pushing her love away, just like she did with everyone else in her life.

Still looking angry, Peridot tried to listen to what Amethyst was going to say and the purple gem knew she shouldn’t take too long to say her words. “I didn’t mean to laugh at you, I just… Pearl and I have nothing going on. Pearl and I will _never_ have anything going on between us. I'm…” Amethyst had to control herself because she couldn’t turn this on her. “I’m sorry I have bad timing and I’m sorry I can hardly know when to be serious.”

This deflated Peridot’s anger and she sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh. “But Pearl is better than me.” Peridot admitted sadly. “She is actually a good technician and she is more useful and taller than me.” Her small arms wrapped around her midsection subconsciously. 

“Hey,” Amethyst moved over to where she was by Peridot’s side and moved her arm around her lover’s shoulders and though Peridot didn’t nudge into it like she usually does, she didn’t protest. “You’re way better than Pearl. Because you’re you. Just because you don’t know how to summon your weapon doesn’t mean anything, because you have your brain as a weapon..” She cracked a small smile and was thrilled when Peridot returned it. “Besides, who cares if you’re short? It’s easier to kiss you.” 

Amethyst demonstrated this by kissing her passionately, glad Peridot reciprocated the kiss. “I’m sorry.” She apologized when the two of them pulled away. 

“It is not you’re fault, Amethyst.” 

The two of them moved to lay back down in the center of the bed, laying with their legs tangled and arms wrapped around one another’s. It was quiet and they enjoyed the company and silence before Amethyst spoke up again. “Hey Peri?”

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” Their bodies were pressed so close together that Amethyst suspected that Peridot could probably hear and feel it. 

Peridot pulled her closer. “Camp Pining Hearts made me realized that only one logical explanation to my feelings is that I love you too.”


End file.
